Believe
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: COMPLETE Post season 2 song fic reposted without the lyrics. Jack and Kate. COMPLETE


****

Believe.  


Kate sat inside the hospital waiting room with the young blond girl by her side. The two had met merely hours ago but had both been through the same hellish day. Kate was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her sisters parting words were still bothering her, but she tried to push them to the back of her head. She was still trying to justify being here to herself, she had only known Jack a day, but she still felt she had to be here for him. After everything he had done for her it was the least she could do. She couldn't deny the attraction between them to herself, and she silently hoped he would feel the same way about her when he came round, and that he had felt the same connection between them she had.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the way he had held her in her kitchen after saving her life for the second time that day. She couldn't deny the fact that she had been disappointed when his cell rang, she hadn't wanted the moment to end. But it had, and he was off again. This time to prevent world war three, only hours after preventing a nuclear strike against their country. It seemed ludicrous when she looked at it like that, the things he had prevented, the odds he had been faces with, and succeeded against.

It was almost unbelievable really, like some sort of blockbuster action movie where the hero always saves the world. But he had accomplished this and he had saved the day, and she had fallen for him in the process. She began to wonder if she was out of her league falling for a man like Jack Bauer, surely she wasn't on the same level as he was?

She began to feel slightly embarrassed about being here now, would he really want to talk to someone as unimportant and insignificant as her? She tried to shrug her doubts out of her head as she remembered how good he had made her feel after she went into the mosque. He had twice made a point of telling her how helpful and brave she had been throughout the day. She almost laughed out loud as she thought back to it now.

There he was fighting against terrorists none-stop, yet he had still took the time out to thank her for doing something ridiculously easy! She thought of how he made her feel like she had made a difference for completing these simple tasks, as though she herself had accomplished something too. She silently thanked him for this now, as she realised it was small things like these which had got her through the day in the end.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the nuclear bomb, watching him get on the plane had been hard. He had looked so calm and determined, even though he knew the only outcome for him was his death. Yet he faced it bravely, volunteering to give up his life to save others. She thought about how much he had done for his country, he was a true patriot. A hero. That was one thing she knew he was without a doubt. Although she thought that he himself would probably doubt that fact, he seemed like the quiet type who liked to get the job done and wasn't concerned with praise for his efforts. He was doing his job and it was as simple as that. She smiled again to herself as she realised he was the exact kind of man she wanted. She was falling in love with him.

**_But you still came back for me_**

You were strong and you believed

Kate closed her eyes as she tried to remember how scared she had been as she had watched Jack close the plane door and prepare for takeoff. As the plane had soared out of view she had been petrified, not just for him but for herself too, she no longer felt safe. On top of that was her upset that this man be sent to his death, surely it wasn't right - how could the government allow it after everything he had done? Even though it was his own choice it sill didn't feel right, not morally, they should have found another way. She remembered how hard she had to try, to stop herself from crying as she realised he was never coming back. She understood then that she felt more for the man she had know merely hours that she had felt about any other.

This feelings of dread and despair she had encountered then were the complete opposite of how she had felt when she saw him again at C.T.U. At first she wondered if she was hallucinating, but when she saw his eyes light up and his smile at her, she knew it was real. Her imagination couldn't dream up something that good. It was him, and he had come back. What for, Kate wondered? His life, his daughter, and maybe her too, was that a possibility? She smiled as she looked around the waiting room once more, her eyes settled on Kim. It didn't matter what he came back for, all that mattered was that he was here now, she couldn't ask for anything else.**_  
_**  
She watched as Kim slowly stirred from her nap, instantly checking her watch, wondering how much longer it would be before she could see her father. Kim met her eyes and smiled at her warmly. Kate smiled back genuinely happy, taking the smile as a form of acceptance of her being here. When she had first met Kim the girl had been hostile towards her, but given the circumstances Kate certainly understood why.

After a few car journeys together and a worried ambulance ride she had learnt more about Jack and his daughter, and knew exactly why Kim would be hostile to another woman. But the more they spoke the warmer Kim got, it was as though she too could see the attraction, the spark that had lit between this woman and her father instantly. She had seen this from her side anyway, they still had gauge Jack's feelings towards her, but she wasn't too concerned with that this very moment. Just seeing him looking better would be enough, she was still so worried about him after his condition in the ambulance.

The nurse who had seated them in the room earlier re-entered and approached them. Kate felt Kim's hand clasp down on hers with worry, 'what if something had gone wrong in the operation?' Kate was just as anxious, but as she saw the nurse smile and point them in the direction of his room she relaxed, noticing the stress peel away from Kim too. She offered genuine thanks for the nurses help, thankful everything was going to be all right, finally. Kate smiled and told Kim to go ahead, she'd wait and hopefully see him later. Kim seemed to like this idea, glad that this new woman wasn't taking over, she knew her place, and wasn't going to come between her and her father. She was beginning to like her even more.**_  
_**  
Jack laid in his hospital bed, his head still a daze from the cocktail of drugs swimming around his system. His head was slowly starting to clear and he felt relief as he realised he was still here. He knew it was stupid, but he really was glad to be alive. He looked around the bare room, already knowing he was in a hospital, just unsure of how long he had been here, his memory was a little fuzzy in places.

His mind drifted to the plane ride with George, something he knew he would never forget, no matter how dazed he was. He felt tears in his eyes as he thought about him, what he had sacrificed for the millions of people living their lives - for Jack to find his life again. He thought back to those last final moments, how he had said 'thank you.' Two simple words, but it had meant so much. In retrospect he wondered if George had understood just how much he had truly meant it.

He would be eternally grateful of George's bravery. He wished he could have the chance to see him again he had so much to say. Although he knew that 'thank you' was all he could say. It was a powerful expression and he had meant every ounce of it. He was a true hero, Jack mused, and he was certain he would see that his son knew of this. Hell, he would make sure everyone knew - every single person in Los Angeles should realise what that man gave up for them. They all owed him their gratitude - he was one of the reasons why they all lived their lives so peacefully without fear or the threat of danger.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kim walked into the room with a woman clad in a blue gown whom he assumed was a nurse. She asked him a few general questions about how he was feeling, and left shortly after a quick check of his vitals on the monitors screen, once satisfied everything was all right. Jack grinned as he saw Kim, instantly forgetting about his dues to Mason, now simply thankful to see his beautiful daughter again. He couldn't believe he had been ready to leave this world and never see her again, 'I didn't realise how lucky I was,' he thought as he watched her gently take his hand and ask about the operation.

The two talked together for a few minutes before Kim nervously informed him that the women from earlier, 'Kate,' was here to see him, but she thought she had better see if he wanted to see her before she let her in. Jack let out a slight chuckle, and smiled at his daughter, it was clear she liked Kate from her tone, yet she still wanted to make sure he was okay with seeing her.

He smiled at the memory of Kate too, he couldn't deny his attraction to her, even under the circumstances he had felt something for this stranger. He had been surprised when he first realised he trusted her, someone who's family members were involved in terrorist activity. Yet despite this he still trusted her more than he trusted many. That had to mean something, didn't it?

He wondered if she was remotely attracted to him the way he was taken with her, of is she cared about him at all. Their must be something, he thought, if she was worried enough to come him in here. He told Kim that he'd like to see her, and Kim said she would go get a coffee while the two talked. He again smiled as he realised his daughter was slyly giving him some privacy with her. She wasn't going to get in the way of things, and this was her way of giving her approval. Even though nothing was happening it was still their, and it made him feel a little more confident about his feelings towards Kate.

Kim left the room and told Kate she was getting a drink, but Jack wanted to talk to her. Kate's eyes lit up when she herd that Jack actually wanted to see her. She happily walked towards the room, a spring clearly in her step - she had her hopes up. Kim smiled as she watched, so something was going off between them - or about to at least. She got her coffee and sat down slowly sipping it. She was so relieved about her father, everything was going to get back on track, finally.

She still couldn't help but think about how upset she had been as she saw the blast from the bomb - thinking her father had been in the centre of it. She was devastated, her heart felt as though it had been ripped in two. And the thought of how she had treated him before he left - barely talking to him, moving away, not taking his calls, and most importantly ignoring his request to leave Los Angeles.

At first she had been horrified of the terms they were parting on, and how it was all down to her. But now she was gracious to have the chance to make things up with him. It would be okay, he had come back. She didn't yet know the details of how he managed to get off the plane or survive the blast - but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here, she wasn't letting him leave again.**_  
_**  
Jack sat up slightly as he and Kate chatted. The two were both nervous, and it showed. After getting through the pleasantries Kate apologised for coming, which Jack quickly cut her of through, telling her how glad he was she had come. The two smiled at each other and it was clear how they felt. Kate left shortly afterwards so Kim could see him and he could rest, but Jack made sure to ask if she would stop by again some time before she did so. Of course she would, Kate had told him. Then, before leaving, she bravely leant over and gave Jack a bare kiss on the cheek before whispering 'thank you' into his ear, before leaving. Jack watched her as she left, wondering if she knew just how much those words meant to him.

Kate walked down the hospital corridors towards the exit, trying hard not to laugh. She just wanted to crack up and get it out of her system - she felt like a school child with a crush on a boy. She couldn't wait to see him again, and was nervous with anticipation of what could develop between them. A real relationship? She sure hoped so. She unlocked her car door and plonked herself down in the seat letting out a deep sigh of relief. Everything was going to be all right - what more could she ask for?

Kim too left, after a few hours. Jack had been reluctant to see her leave but he kept nodding off in mid conversation with her, and the nurse seemed to think it was vital he rest at some point, and so had advised Kim to call back tomorrow. Jack had kissed her goodbye before dozing off. His dreams were again of the plane ride, and his actions now he had survived it. He dreamt of Kate and the chance of a future with her, he saw images of Terri throughout this, but they weren't ones that filled him with guilt this time, it was more acceptance than anything. In his dream like state he wondered if he had finally got past her brutal death.

His mind then wandered to Kimberly, his beautiful daughter. He though about George's words and knew he needed to start living his life again, and maybe with Kate in his life and Kim back by his side he could do so. He wanted to make a change from his previous lifestyle - he needed to. No more guilt, no more depression - he had to move on - he had to make George's sacrifice worthwhile. He was going to live his life.

In his sleep he rolled onto his side and muttered, 'Okay George,' in his sleep, startling the nurse who was watching over him. She put it down to sleep talk, but in his sleep Jack was signing the deal - George was gone, and he was here - ready to make a difference.

Thanks for reading reviews are always good!


End file.
